tale of two ninjas
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash learn from that his father was a ninja and learns chakra now he has the chakra and the tail beasts that wasn't be seen for years as Arcues sends him to the world of ninja and was trained three years with naruto now Ash wants to know why he was been target


**the tale of two ninjas**

 **chapter 1**

 **new friend and homecoming**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Naruto shippuden this is my first time of doing an crossover of Ash meets naruto at his world now Naruto's master is going to train Ash after three years in the same level as Naruto was then he soon going to meet his village, friends but soon Ash will learn more about naruto and his nine tails as if Ash has special chakra in him p.s there are characters be showing in Ash's world Smart Ash, stronger Ash, mature Ash, AshXSakura AshXTenten**

At the far reaches of Kanto where humans and living creatures known as pokemon live together in harmony pokemon are used as pets and companions to do battles, contests, dances and performance it happens right at the place called pallet town at the house there was a bedroom where there's a 13 year old raven hair boy was sleeping at his bed at his room there were photos of that boy won the kalos league with his blue ninja frog then a blunette girl about his age with him along with a mouse and penguin, the second photo shows him with other kids and their creatures are not pokemon but has a handheld device with a tag next to it, other was a crown and a third photo has him in a different form with friends and two sisters just then three figures appeared

"Ash wake up" said a blunette who woke Ash up as he sees three girls

"Morning Dawn, Kari and Twilight" Ash was talking to three girls who were in love with them Dawn the pokemon coordinator, Kari Kamiya the digidestined of light and Twilight sparkle the alicorn princess later stay with Ash as human still has her magic were smiling at Ash

"You should start getting fresh air Ash" said Kari

"Yeah you're right kari I don't want to end up sleepy all day" as Ash was up and ready as he's on his kalos clothes two pokemon came along with him was pikachu and Greninja as three of Ash's love of life watches him going outside

"there he goes " Twilight said as the two nodded just as Ash was wondering over kanto seeing every pokemon he sees then he settles down at the river relaxing "Pikachu this is great that I have in my life "Ash said to his friend "Pika" said pikachu Ash smiled as he looks at the sky "Yeah I made plenty of friends from regions other worlds but since I learn who I was." as he smiled more "I was a Kalos and Aloha champion since I have you and Greninja including Dawn, I was chosen as a Digimaster where I met Kari and new friends, of course I was a lost prince since I was betray and broken but Twilight helped me gain my friendship and my heart, the Elric brothers taught alchemy, luffy, ruby rose and her team, bloom along her friends, goku, gon, toriko, the autobots, ninja turtles including natsu" Ash never forget his friends not to mention enemies

"You have lot's of friends Ash" as Ash recognized that voice

"Arceus why are you here" Ash knew he's in his mind "You have great adventures in your days but I am here because you have more special power in you besides master digivolve, Alicorn magic, Alchemy, aura in you" Arceus said to him as Ash was confused "What do mean I was half Alicorn" Ash said "I know Ash but your father learn more besides the them He was once a ninja at the hidden leaf village at another world" as Ash heard him said ninja which he needed answers "Wait a ninja does it have something to do with my kingdom got destroyed" Ash asked him

"Yes sombra was been allied by a threat who sees you as a threat including the others that wanted power Ash" Arceus told him as Ash was shocked of what he heard "Why me Arceus why this threat was after me for a reason" Ash asked Arceus has no choice but to tell him "It's because you have one powerful beast in you known as the eleven tails Ash" Arceus said to him "eleven tails what's that?" Ash wondered "long ago Ash at the ninja world live nine tail beasts that were demons created but one was created from the heavens was the eleven tails an blue dragon has eleven tails filled with aura was a peaceful creature till the nine tails attacked the village long ago" Arceus said to him

" wait how did the ninja clan defeated him"

"The fourth hokage and your father have defeated him with the seal and the eleven tails helped him Ash now he's in you but I don't have answers of what sombra was working for i'm sorry Ash" as Arceus looks at him then Ash smiled "Take me to the ninja world I want to learn of being a ninja like my father" Ash as determination in him wanting to go to that world and learn what it takes to be a ninja as Arceus chuckled

"Very well Ash I will send you here in order to be a ninja you must find your father's sensai he can train you and just be aware of him most of the time Ash" As Ash nodded when Arceus teleports Ash as the light appeared right at him just as the light fled Ash found himself at the valley "Where am I at I wonder?" Ash questioned just as he heard voices coming from the waterfall

"You don't even have parents of siblings what do you know me?!" Ash looks and sees two boys about his age one was blonde wearing orange outfit was fighting the black hair in blue clothes "You've been alone from the start! what do you know about me?! Huh?!" said the black hair boy as Ash was staring at them "I have a bad feeling about this" Ash said as pikachu was on his shoulder

"Pika" as then they see how the black hair one was beating the blonde hair up just then he lost the fight just as he's going to finish him but he let him go then abandon him as he walks towards the forest and disappeared in the darkness

"Why he abandon him" Ash think as Arceus was talking to him "because Ash in this world there are others good but some who are evil with hate in their hearts but be careful of meeting with the wrong people Ash" as Arceus left "Hate is not in my blood" Ash said in his thoughts As He's walking towards the boy "Hey are you okay here" Ash said as the blonde hair boy sees Ash was going to help him "Yeah I'm fine but sasuke" said the blonde hair boy as Ash heard that name

"was that kid your friend" ash said as he nodded

"Why did he attack you" Ash asked but he didn't answered him why

"Anyway thanks for helping me up I'm Naruto and I want to become a hokage someday" Naruto said with a smile as Ash smiled back "I'm Ash ketchum and I was traveling to become a ninja" good thing he didn't told him that he's from another world or he thinks he's crazy as Naruto sees pikachu "Oh, wow what's that" as he grabs pikachu from Ash's shoulder so hyper as he's grabbing a hold of him "Hey Naruto stop pikachu might" as it's too late when pikachu thunderbolt him as Naruto screams in pain as he collapse to the ground

"Are really a ninja or a idiot" Ash said as he realise tears in naruto

"I'm sorry Ash but please stop saying i'm a idiot I don't have any friends when I was young many villagers were afraid of me because they treat me like a outcast" Naruto too don't want to tell him he had the nine tail fox in him or he might treat him like that Ash helps him up "Hey I'm sorry for calling you a idiot but it's great to meet you Naruto we can walk together" as Naruto was surprised of Ash was being his new friend "Alright hey My sensei can train you to be a ninja care to meet him" Naruto offers him to come with him as he smiled "Why not Naruto" Ash said as pikachu agreed as they travel "Ash this is the beginning of our friendship" Naruto said

" you're right Naruto" said Ash

(Three years ago)

at the skies of the hidden leaf village at the forest "Did you find it?" said the voice coming from the microphone "All clear here." said the other voice who was talking "Target acquired!" said the female voice as a shadow figure was running from three other figures "Uh-oh, It'll get into the village!" as the leader spoke "No way will we let it get away!" as they're in pursuit when a woman was doing laundry till the shadow went pass her knocking over the basket but as the three hits the sheet "What the-?!" as they were running "Where'd it go?" as they went off

"Hey you squirts!" shouted the woman as the village was at disaster when three figures are chasing the shadow all the crashing the breaking just then they ended up crashing near the chef who was doing delivering "sorry pops" said the leader who was a kid "Hey naruto!" the chef thought that was naruto but that wasn't him "No, I mean...Konohamaru!" turns out the shadow was just a cat as two other kids cornered it "Konohamaru we've cornered the target." as the cat was hissing "Hurry up" said the one with glasses as Konohamaru have leaped from the wall

"No problem!" as he landed and grab the cat but suddenly it attacked him

"Give it up already! Konohamaru!" said his team as Konohamaru has the cat with the ribbon was the right target "Ebisu Sensei, we captured the lost pet target "dora" as they are off and return Dora to her owner "Oh, my adorable Dora! I was worried to death about you. where were you?" turns out the cat was to happy to see her owner

"I'd want to run away too if an old lady like that were my owner." said Konohamaru

"Konohamaru!"

"All right. here is the reward" as the woman give them the money and left

"How many hours did it take you guys to catch a simple lost cat?!" said their sensei

"but that cat was incredibly quick..."

And he seemed accustomed to running away..."

"I Don't want to hear any excuses! a mission like this must be carried out more quickly and properly! you guys are not good enough!"

"I can't display my true strength on a lame mission like this!" as Konohamaru was looking at iruka "Say, Iruka Sensei. Don't you have more of an awesome mission for me?" sais Konohamaru "Listen... Konohamaru..." he was cut off "Konohamaru, you guys just became genin. There's no way I can give missions like that to you right off the bat, right?"

"It'll be D-rank missions until further notice." said lady hokage

"I can't be satisfied with that! after all, in the future I'm going to become the seventh hokage." said Konohamaru

"Seventh? Not the sixth?" lady hokage said

"Brother Naruto's going to be the sixth." Konohamaru as everyone hears that name as the team are out

"brother naruto, huh?"

"I wonder where he is right now..."

"I bet he'll return having become an awesome shinobi." as lady hokage was watching them

"He's more of a second naruto than a seventh hokage..." said lady hokage as Iruka was thinking "Naruto...Are you holding up okay?" as he has memories about him "It's been while since he said that and went off for real training with master Jiraiya..."

"Yes. Isn't it just about the time he should be returning?"

"We need him to return." said lady hokage at the forest there was three people walking as the oldest blonde hair boy was wearing orange and black outfit was revealed to be Naruto all grown up the second was a raven hair teen about Naruto's age was wearing different clothes was similar to Greninja it was Ash wearing a blue coat was similar to his Greninja but has long blue blades, a shirt to match the color has black gloves, red long scarf, wears pants similar of Greninja's legs with blue armor you can say Ash was more trained as a stronger shinobi thanks to Jiraiya who trained him three years Ash and Naruto became best friends as he sees the village

"That's the hidden leaf village" Ash asked

"Yeah that's home Ash what do you, pikachu and Greninja think of it" said Naruto

"It's nice Naruto" said Ash

"Pika"

"Gre" as they're in the gate and the two ninjas saw him

"Hey...could that be...?"

"Yeah...No doubt about it and he has a new friend too" just then a girl who has pink hair was walking "Hey sakura!" turns out the girl was Sakura Naruto's friend was grown up "Oh, Konohamaru!" she said

"Where are you off to?"

"The main village gate. I have to pick up the morning pedestrian traffic for Lady Tsunade. you want to come along" said Sakura as for Ash and Naruto who are walking

"It's been about two and the half years." said Naruto

"Yeah, it has." said Jiraiya as Ash looks at the view

"It's a paradise here pikachu"

"Pika" said pikachu as they walked then from the other side

"And then that Dora cat suddenly starts scratching me like crazy!" said Konohamaru

"We had missions like that, too it kind of takes me back." said Sakura

"come to think of it have you heard anything from brother naruto?"

"Nothing...yet. he should've be coming back soon. though." as they were walking to the gate "Hello, Izumo. Kotetsu.' as they see Sakura "Oh, look who's here." Sakura was confused "Why don't you head on into town?" said Izumo

"You'll see something interesting."

"Something interesting?" said Konohamaru as Sakura now realize "Don't tell me!" as Naruto puts down his pack and climbs up to the pole "This takes me back! the village hasn't changed a bit! Everyone! Naruto Uzamaki's back!" shouted Naruto as he notice Ash was gone "Ash must be looking around I don't blame him and pikachu" as He heard a voice "Naruto? is that you, Naruto?" as he sees sakura "When did you get back, Naruto?!" said Sakura

"Just now!" said Naruto

(with Ash)

Ash was looking around at the village somehow taking pictures of the scenery "Lovely and paradise I can share these with my friends including Dawn, Kari and Twilight till I get back" Ash said as he send them in his pocket just then he somehow sense danger as he went towards as he sees Sakura going to punch Naruto as he manage to stop her Sakura, Konohamaru and his team were shocked as Ash stopped her "Hey watch it that's my friend you're hurting" Ash said as he sees Sakura and she saw him

"Wait You're Naruto's friend" said Sakura as Ash nodded

"Sakura meet Ash He's my friend" said Naruto

"You're Sakura nice to meet you" said Ash

"Nice to meet you Ash" Sakura said while blushing because Ash was good looking as Ash looks at Naruto

"Why was she going to hit you" Ash asked

"Right I was going to use my new jut-" as he was punched by Ash who was send flying

"That idiot!" Ash said as he walks towards Naruto

"You too Ash why" said Naruto as Ash was going to pick him up till Ash sees sakura ran to him then slaps him and yelling as Ash sweatdrops along with pikachu seeing it "Man she's mad and crazy" said Ash staring at them "Pika pi" said pikachu as he too was watching the pain that never ends for naruto then Ash decides to stop this fight "Hey easy there Sakura Naruto wants to show around the village yet" said Ash as he now separates Sakura from hitting Naruto

"Oh, sorry there" said Sakura as Ash helps naruto up and starts touring around the village as Sakura asked Naruto something "When did you meet Ash Naruto?" said Sakura as Naruto looks at her "Three years ago and we became best friends since we met" said Naruto

 **now that Ash is in the world of ninja now a trained ninja fighting along side with Naruto and his friends but he will soon meet enemies that will learn that he has the eleven tails dragon and soon captured it and the nine tail fox will Ash be ready to face such a threat and help naruto fufill his dream to become the next hokage if you have ideas to share send review and pm's no hope you enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
